


Bang Twins | I Need To Feel You

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Christopher Bang - Freeform, Grinding, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Scratching, Twins, bang chan - Freeform, bang twins, frat party, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Chris and Chan has a quickie in someone's bedroom during a frat party.
Relationships: Bang Chan / Himself
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Bang Twins | I Need To Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a short one and the rest are probably going to be short too, but I hope you guys will still enjoy and like them!  
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> Oh and I dedicate this chapter to Qee and Daff for endlessly supporting and motivating me to write lol ily both

They had a bit to drink and they were too horny to find someone else and go to the dorms right now. It was Chris that pulled Chan in an empty bedroom, slamming him on the door and cupping his soft cock. Chan gasped at the sudden action, his hands automatically finding itself around Chris’ neck. Chris brought him up on a table by the door and that’s how they ended up like this.

“We should stop.” Chan whispers, feeling his twin’s lips on his exposed collar bone. “Yeah.” Chris whispered, digging his nails on Chan’s warm skin. “We should.” Chris adds, biting softly on his neck. Chan pulls him closer by locking his hips around his waist and wrapping his arms around him. He was currently on top of a table while his twin was between his legs. Chris hums, licking up from his neck up to his earlobe. He bites on it, grinding into Chan’s boner, his own bumping on it.

They moaned at the same time, Chan tugging Chris’ blonde hair. “Chris, I’m serious, we're at someone else’s house.” He said, kissing down his neck like the other did. Despite wanting to stop, his actions were different. His legs around Chris’ waist and his lips sucking a mark on the same person was a big giveaway that he doesn’t want to stop. They were currently in a bedroom of someone’s party. Some rich frat boy decided to throw a party, the loud music from the outside drowned out their moans when Chris grinds into him every other second.

Chris pulled back, dark eyes staring back at Chan’s lustful ones. “Do you really want to stop?” Chris still asked, tracing his fingers on his side and Chan biting down his lower lip. He plays with Chris’ surprisingly soft hair despite getting it bleached tons of times. He then looks at the bedroom door before exhaling and looking at Chris. "No." He says, bending down and capturing the other's soft lips. The beer that they drank was still present on each other's lips. Chris moaned, unbuttoning Chan's white dress shirt while Chan licks in his mouth. 

Chris lets the other guide their kiss, parting his lips more and letting Chan suck on his tongue. Once Chris has all the buttons undone, Chan takes them off, letting it slide off his shoulders while the other start kissing down his neck again. Chan leaned on the wall while Chris started marking his chest with hickies and licking them afterwards. Chan whined, tugging him closer by his legs. "Fuck." Chan moaned out when Chris sucks on his nipple, flicking his tongue over it.

Chris felt his cock twitch in his tight pants when he felt Chan shiver. "Off." Chan muttered, tugging on the other's black muscle-tee. Chris smirked, taking it off and revealing his inked v-line and side. Chan whimpered, dragging his nails on the other's biceps. "Please, I want you." He whimpered out, trying to grind into Chris even though he was on a table. Chris sighed, wrapping his arms around his waist before helping him down the table.  
"No lube." Chris answered, placing his thigh between Chan.

"Let's settle for this, yeah?" Chris asked, brushing his boner on Chan's thigh, making Chan's boner brush against his. The brunette shuddered, head tilting up as he grinds back into him. "Okay." Chan moaned out before bowing his head down. They start grinding into each other like a couple of high school boys eager to cum. The table was squeaking every time Chris humps his leg, he has his face buried on Chan's neck, harsh breaths hitting the skin.

Chan puts one of his hands under Chris' shirt, feeling his toned body. He slides up his hand to Chris' nipple and he starts playing with it. Chris gasped before biting into Chan’s marked neck. "Fuck." He said before leaning back a bit, circling his hips and groaning. Their clothes cocks keep rubbing on each other, both aching and so _so_ hard.

They knew it was so wrong to do this, but they lived together for so long. They went to an all boys school from their elementary school to high school and they had needs. They were thirteen when they started experimenting because one of their classmates said that boys know their bodies better. They didn’t bother looking for other boys since they were already roommates, it was easier.

It became their dirty secret, both of them biting into their hands, their lips or their shirts to keep their moans to themselves when they suck each other off or hump each other in their room. Their friends noticed the sudden shift in their dynamics after that one night and the rest of the weeks after it. They got more worried for each other, they got more mysterious even though they were like an open book to them and they were more aware of each other’s presence whenever they were together.

"Chan I need to feel you." Chris whispered, his breath hitting Chan's plump lips. Chan nodded, unbuttoning his pants while Chris did the same. Once they had their pants and underwear pulled down to their thighs, Chris wrapped a hand around himself. Chan was bigger and thicker than he was, but that didn't matter because he's the one fucking him most of the time. They were each other’s first, casually fucking each other when they can’t be bothered to look for someone else, just like tonight.

Chris steps close to Chan and wraps his hands around both of them, Chan whined, biting down on his lower lip, trying to not fuck into Chris’ fist. Chris was tanner than the other since he spent all his time under the sun playing basketball while Chan stayed indoors, in front of a mirror wall, practicing dance moves. Chris exhaled through his lips before moving his fist, his other hand reaching to Chan’s jaw, forcing the other to look at him in the eyes. Chan was already leaking so much, his nails digging in Chris’ biceps. 

“Channie, you’re so wet.” Chris whispered, lips almost touching Chan’s. “Chris.” Chan gasped out, his hips moving, the motion giving both of them a shock of pleasure. Chris groaned, moving his hips too, wetting his fist more. They start thrusting into his fist, the lewd sound of how wet both of them were filled their ears and the room. “Chris..” Chan gasped out again.

He keeps calling him because he wants to to tell him something, but he was calling him because just loved the way his twin’s name rolled out of his tongue and Chris knew that. Chris groaned, pulling Chan’s head towards him. Their lips met again, both of them exhaling through their nose as they explored each other’s familiar mouths. Drool starts dripping from their mouths while they swirl their tongues around each other, Chan’s hand wraps around their cocks with Chris’ hand. He laced their fingers together while his back arched.

Their thrusts gets sloppier, both of them pulling each other close with their other arm while they messily make-out and fuck into their fists. Chris went faster and Chan whined, reaching back and dragging his nails on his lower back. Chris groaned as he bit down on Chan’s lower lip and pulled on them harshly, sucking on them as well. Chan whimpered, hips twitching.

Chris pulled back, breathing on Chan’s lips. “I’m close.” Chris whined out, gripping both their cocks, making Chan whimper once again, eyes closing, thighs shaking and back arching. Chris kissed him again, both of them thrusting faster, chasing their climax. “Chris-Chris-Chris-” Chan chanted between their lips while Chris pecked his lips over and over, glancing down to watch their cocks slide against each other.

Chan started gasping, clawing his back while Chris buried his face between the other’s neck. They both knew that they were close, their grips were tightening around their aching, leaking cocks. “Channie-fuck--” Chris grunted out, cumming around their hands and Chan’s lower stomach. His body stilled as he came, biting down on his twin’s shoulder.

Chan came right after, his body convulsing as he came on Chris’ lower stomach and their hands as well. He choked out a moan before slumping forward on Chris, breathing heavily and his eyes closed. Chris slowed down their hands, squeezing out every drop of cum. After a minute, they let go of their softening cocks, their hands sticky and breaths heavy. “Are you okay?” Chris asked, kissing Chan’s neck with eyes closed and he felt Chan nod.

“You?” Chan asked, pulling back to look at his twin and Chris nodded. “Let’s clean up and go to the dorms?” Chris asked after combing back Chan’s black hair with his clean hand and the other nods to that. “Yeah.” He answered, licking his lips. They both look fucked out and tired, yet, they knew it was only the beginning of the night because when they reach their dorm room, Chan will have his ass aching because Chris will fuck him so good until the sun is up.

You know, just a normal Friday night for the Bang twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
